The Power of YOUTH!
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: A tearful reuniting between a teacher and student. But will this relationship rock the wizarding world?
1. Prologue

A.N. Forgive me. ..I couldn't help it.

Disclaimer: YOSH

Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~

Draco brushed his bandaged hands against his green spandex suit as he stood from where he had been pushed out of the compartment by some 6th year Slytherins.

"That was quite unyouthful!" he scolded loudly through the door. Behind him, his two training partners, Crabbe and Goyle, nodded in unison. "No matter!" he said, striding down the hall.

"YOSH!" he cried. "To the future friends I shall find!" he claimed, throwing open the door to the next compartment. Within, sat a red haired boy, _'A Weasley?' _ he thought, and a eerie resemblance in the boy next to him.

Bowl cut. Check.

Green spandex. Check.

Pseudo flack jacket. Check.

Good guy pose?

"CAN IT BE?!" Draco cried out. The boy in front of him stood, tears running down his face.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" The boy cried out to him. Draco just barely saw the lightning bolt scar through his tearing eyes. _'Harry Potter?'_ he thought vaguely, before dismissing it.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

They grabbed each other in a manly hug, while the poor red haired fellow and Crabbe and Goyle were presented with a strange magical illusion of a sunset with waves crashing on the beach.

Fin: (unless I feel like putting up more scenes, just because


	2. Ch 1: A YOUTHFUL BEGINNING

A.N. Its going to get worse

Disclaimer: ITS YOUTHFUL

Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~Y~

Lucius and Narcissa were so happy about the birth of their son. They had suffered 3 miscarriages and two false pregnancies before carrying to to term.

They were so proud of their perfect little boy, who always seemed to be happy. He was only a month old when he was able to sit up on his own, unlike the many months most babies normally take.

It was at this point they started worrying. Because poor strange Draco kept sitting up, laying down, and sitting up again. It got even stranger when they caught him rolled onto his belly pushing his little delicate hands against the bottom of his crib, as if he was trying to lift himself up.

It was with no small amount of fear that they took the near newborn to a healer. But all the healer could tell them was that he was very mature for his age, and completely healthy.

So they let Draco have his oddities. Even his babbling started out sounding strange, almost Asian. His little gummy grins as he gave his mother a thumbs up for milk and his adaptability to new situations made things easier and even pleasant.

They had no idea what they were in for.


	3. Ch 2: TEAM YOUTH IS FORMED

DisCLAIMerrr: FRIENDSHIP

A.N. Here it is!

Draco watched his fathers lecturing face dubiously. Lucius was saying something about the pride and honor of the Malfoy's family. Draco didn't know why Lucius thought he was going bring dishonor. In fact Draco prided himself in his honor!

But acquiring the gist of the conversation, the three year old realized he was going to be introduced to his teammates. Friends weren't implied, and whatever a serf was, it seemed they were going to work together.

Draco grinned with a gleaming smile, both thumbs up. "YOSH! Father, I will do my best to work with my teammates!" Lucius thin eyebrow barely twitched in response.

"Yes…" Lucius responded in a haughty manner. "So we shall see."

Without further ado, two husky just out of toddler aged children toppled out of the fireplace in a flair of ash and soot.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship, and regular training partners.. something Draco had craved for years.

The structure of the Malfoy alliances slowly started to shift.

It became something of a common sight to see the newly dubbed YOUTH brigade in the pureblood children's circles. Oh, the poor tainted heirs. What shall we do?


	4. Ch 3: WHAT SORT OF SORTING IS THIS?

Disclaimer: STEALING IS UNYOUTHFUL! I HAVE MUCH RESPECT FOR THE YOUTHFULNESS OF NARUTO AND I AM JUST BORROWING ASPECTS, NOT STEALING IT. ITS A MATTER OF HONOR.

A.N. I've decided I don't feel like following a timeline. But I'll keep updating.

Severus Snape was completely prepared to hate Harry Potter. A clone of his cursed father, James, he was sure. No aspect of his mother at all.

As the name was called he leveled a glare at the boy that only lasted seconds. Harry didn't look like his father, but he didn't have anything of his mother. If fact the shape of his face was not like either, and those eyebrows! They looked like they were alive!

It didn't miss his shocked inspection that he was wearing the same outfit as his odd Godson, and had the same haircut Draco insisted on getting.

It was painful enough to watch his godson being sorted into Hufflepuff, along with his two "teammates", but watching this odd man-child be sorted into Hufflepuff along with a shout of YOSH! in joy, this was breaking him into crumbly pieces.

It wasn't much help to the rest of the teachers, even Dumbledore was speechless.

Harry on the other hand flashed Hagrid a good guy pose, before watching the rest of the sorting.

A sneaking feeling of dread came over all the teachers that would be taking him.. and his clone.. as first years.

What in the world?!

Meanwhile it was so overwhelming to poor stuttering Quirrel that he seems to have passed out, causing Minerva to fan the poor pathetic man.

A.N. Our friend Quirrel and his parasite are not quite sure what to make of Gai-sensei and the power of YOUTH! But what's next in our springtime of Youth? Stay tuned!


End file.
